With Your Love
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek gets attacked and badly hurt on his way back to town. There's only one person who can help him heal, just like Jennifer had done that one night. STEREK


**With Your Love**

Summary: The first time it was that backstabber Jennifer, the second time it was the person he should have gone to from the start...

ooOoo

Derek stumbled over his step, nearly falling to the pavement, catching himself on his hand. The open wounds burned, they burned like fire, and he wasn't healing.

Almost there. The familiar house was in sight. Only one person could save him, could give him the hope he needed to make his body heal.

Last time he'd tracked down Jennifer, knowing he wouldn't heal without someone, without some reason to live. Jennifer had given him companionship, made him think she'd loved him, but really she'd only needed to keep him alive for her plans.

Derek's vision swam. Finally he'd made it up the driveway, knowing that if Stiles wasn't home he'd die, he'd die right on the Stilinski doorstep. Derek couldn't smell the boy's scent, he was too weak, he'd lost too much blood.

Stiles was typing away at his laptop, blissfully unaware of the situation. A sudden knock from downstairs caught him off-guard, not only because he wasn't expecting anyone, but because it was a single knock, almost like a kick.

Nervousness filled his hyperactive brain. The kicking sound came again, and Stiles gulped, deciding to grab his trusty baseball bat. Maybe he should text Scott, but he was already halfway down the steps.

The last person he'd expected to see when he opened that door was mister town-skipping Sourwolf, and any anger he might feel was immediately eclipsed by the sight of the flow of blood and open wounds.

"Derek!?"

Derek groaned and fell forward. Stiles ran forward to support him, not caring that he was bleeding, heart clenched painfully with emotion. The teen finally managed to get the heavier man lay back against the living room floor, noting that Derek's eyes were closed.

"No!" Stiles sobbed out, shaking the werewolf's shoulders frantically. "Come on Derek."

The boy ran his hand gingerly down Derek's tattered shirt, unable to stop the tears. Derek couldn't be... he wasn't healing at all...

A sudden forceful cough from the former alpha sparked him into action.

"Derek listen to me!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're not dying on me! You can't Derek... "

The teen jumped up, all his excess energy driving him like never before. Derek, had to save him...

Stiles thought of nothing else as he frantically searched the bathroom drawers. Grabbing up gause bandages, cotton swabs, peroxide, and a towel he rushed back down the stairs. It would have to do.

Derek's eyes were still closed, but his breathing was coming heavy and erratic.

"Stay with me," Stiles exclaimed, dropping beside the wolf. "Please Derek, don't leave... don't leave me."

"R-rig-ht here," Derek managed to breathe out.

Stiles felt more tears leaking down his cheeks, fingers carefully skirting around the huge gash in Derek's lower abdomen. The peroxide bottle gave him hell, but he forcefully untwisted it, saturating the towel in the solution with shaking hands.

"Now Derek, this might sting," he warned.

The boy pressed the towel into the open wound. Derek's chest rumbled a little, but he didn't move at all. Stiles kept dabbing at the wound until he was satisfied it was clean. With panic he realized it still wasn't healing.

"D-Derek you're not," he choked down a sob. "No!"

Stiles threw himself on Derek's neck, sobbing hysterically.

"You can't! Derek please don't die! I love you! Do you hear me? Damn you!"

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, foreheads pressing together.

"I love you Derek! You can't... I love you. I need you... "

"S-Stiles... ," Derek managed hoarsely.

Stiles looked down into the eyes now looking up at him, faces still only a few inches away. Derek's eyes looked incredibly sad, but he was only wearing a small frown.

"Stiles," Derek whispered, taken by the boy's whiskey-colored eyes, so beautiful. "I... "

Derek managed to raise a trembling hand, fingers gently stroking Stiles's brunette hair.

"Tell me again... "

Stiles looked down into the wolf's sorrowful eyes, love filling his chest like a flood.

"I love you," Stiles whispered.

There was nothing to lose. Stiles knew what he wanted to do, even if it could only be for this one time...

Lips brushed, met with the gentlest of touches. Stiles exhaled, pressing against those lips with all of his heart, wanting to show Derek everything. The fingers in his hair stroked through his locks again, and Stiles was surprised to feel those lips pressing back with increasing strength.

That strong hand moved down to his neck as Derek's lips got more insistent. Derek was actually kissing him back! Stiles pulled back in surprise, even more taken aback by the hint of a smile on Derek's face.

Looking down confirmed that the wound was already closing. It was happening. Stiles managed to get his arms beneath Derek's neck, embracing him like he never wanted to let go.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear, more tears spilling from his eyes. "Don't you ever... "

"I promise," Derek spoke in a low voice, fingers stroking the boy's hair again. "Never... and Stiles... "

Stiles looked down at Derek, sensing the former alpha wanted him to.

"I love you back."

ooOoo

Well how was it? I've been wanting to write this for awhile BTW. Since I saw Jennifer's love helping heal Derek on that episode.


End file.
